Roll In Peace (Remix)
JWTM's "Roll In Peace (Remix)" will be released sometime in Fall 2018. JWTM's "Roll In Peace (Remix)" Lyrics The Hook: I can’t even roll in peace, everyone is causing grief, I don’t really get much sleep, I’m working on some things They tried to take advantage of me, I’m like “hater please”, so quit your foolery, exposing you miserably Listen to the words I sing, I notice everything, so even when you fake on me, you will never see me bleed (bleed) Got no reason to cause drama with this scenery, there’s no secrets in society, you played the bluff, ain’t happening My Rap Verse: Bout to cut ties on this one, you could tell I never freeze, word to the popo, on the run and packing heat Only dangerous to who think it’s my reality, I’m an immortal being and they doubt self-esteem What’s the priority? I’m on a winning streak! Let us all free Meek, then shout it to the streets! They must think I’m geeked, crush the humble me, still can’t let me be cause they’re bumblebees Ain’t a damn thing changed I still remain myself when it’s all said and done, either walk or you run, pulling up just for fun Rockin to that rhythmic frequency, gotta tendency for false casualties that turn jewelry to get rid of me, they blind to see Way ahead of the game check my two step, word to Ciara, ain’t left yet, do the shoot dance to roll the dice with my winning streak, sevens are all I need Who got the antidote? Might need a replica, these niggas really be biting my character! Not enough room it’s a waste, don’t tempt me, you’ll get knocked out of shape (you’ll get knocked shape!) Want me to spill the beans? Got tough raps I’m Hercules, you won’t believe so dab and sneeze, don’t mind the fleas, driving past the damn police Under circumstances, I ain’t one to try and beef, correct yourself when you see me or else you get no fucking thing The Sung Verse: Straight off them crook raps in my natural habitat, I belong in the fucking heat, no ski mask, this verse sounds like I’ve placed a new feature, watch out for the Wild Eagle It’s the same person just switch flows like Ether, I’m out of this world: Derrick Jeter, sometimes I feel like what I’m feeding my fans is actually way too overwhelming for them to cling onto, till then I’ll play safe Two to four songs at the time every two months so they could catch up with me if they want, that’s me being generous, Imma try to rely on my craft, it’s evident Does that mean that your back for good my nigga? New songs as you steadily evolving? Please don’t make my change my mind, let’s start the aunction! Darling got a beautiful mind: Rosy Dawson I guess lose some and then some, you’ve risked it all to create this fucking anthem The days are long, your tired as hell, now you gotta deal with all blackmail for sales I told you, memories don’t die and that’s only to whom it may concern, I’m always on fire, there’s no need to let it burn, playing your cards when it ain’t your turn Since when did we influence these kids on drugs? The king overdosed on pills tryna kill his demons, he almost died doing that, I had to save his back, y’all need to relax What would you do with the world your hands while it’s on fire? Would you retire? Follow the leader right into the wild The Hook: I can’t even roll in peace, everyone is causing grief, I don’t really get much sleep, I’m working on some things They tried to take advantage of me, I’m like “hater please”, so quit your foolery, exposing you miserably Listen to the words I sing, I notice everything, so even when you fake on me, you will never see me bleed (bleed) Got no reason to cause drama with this scenery, there’s no secrets in society, you played the bluff, ain’t happening Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Fall 2018 Songs Category:2018